This invention relates to a set of molds or trays that are used for casting concrete bench support structures. The concrete support structures will ultimately be utilized as legs (i.e., the support structures) for benches of the type where the seat and the backrest of the benches are made of wood, plastic, or other stable material of the user's selection.